1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a stand for parking a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle stand 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a hollow base 11, a pivot portion 13 and a hollow support seat 12. The hollow base 11 and the hollow support seat 12 are used to support a bicycle wheel. However, the bicycle wheel only straddles between the hollow base 11 and the hollow support seat 12 without any restriction so that the bicycle wheel is not positioned exactly and will be detached from the hollow support seat 12 due to hit. In addition, the hollow support seat 12 has fixed width and height so that the hollow support seat 12 is only available for a bicycle wheel with a fixed size and cannot fit bicycle wheels of different sizes, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional bicycle stand 10.